


Meeting the Family

by ZDcookie_996



Series: I've Fallen for my Teammate [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Disapproving Family, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Lando introduces his family to Carlos where its safe to say that some members of his family do not approve of his new relationship.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: I've Fallen for my Teammate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another installment to the series whereby Carlos meets Lando's family but as his boyfriend rather than teammate. Its only as I'm writing this that I remembered I've not actually written anything in this story like "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend" so I may go back and edit it. I'm just adding a warning that the WiFi in my house is down so I'm only uploading this through mobile data. Fingers crossed it gets fixed soon! I hope you enjoy and please leave any prompts.

Lando decided to ask his parents if they would be willing to meet Carlos but not as his teammate, as his boyfriend. His parents knew Carlos because they were teammates but he had yet to officially introduce the Spaniard as his partner. He was nervous because his parents liked George but they were no longer together. He hoped that his parents would be civil with Carlos. Adam had already made it clear that he didn't approve of the break up and cheating. He had already met Carlos in Spain which was awkward, this was why Lando wanted to start again. 

He knew it would be better to arrange something before the start of the season so he called his dad. It would be better to do it before Australia and not half way through the season. 

"We've already met Carlos." Adam pointed out to Lando. 

His son held his breath as he tried not to get angry over the phone. 

"He hasn't been introduced as my boyfriend though." Said Lando, quietly. 

Adam sighed over the phone and Lando kept quiet. After a moment, Lando received an answer. 

"I'll speak to your mum, how about you bring Carlos over on Saturday?" 

Lando nearly sighed with relief. 

"Thanks, dad. We'll come over for 5."

"We'll see you then." Replied Adam. 

He hung up, leaving Lando to smile as he held onto his phone. 

On Saturday night, Lando drove Carlos to his parents house. Lando had immediately called the Spaniard once his phone call with his dad had finished. To say that Carlos was nervous was an understatement. He had met Lando's parents but this was different. He knew that they weren't impressed with him because he hurt George. It was important for him to make a good impression. Even if Lando's parents knew him already. 

His palms were sweaty as he remained silent, watching as the streets went by. Lando was nervous but not as much as Carlos. He didn't say anything as he continued to drive. 

When they eventually made it to Lando's parents house, Lando parked the car outside and let out a sigh. 

"Ready?" He asked Carlos. 

The Spaniard stayed quiet for a moment. 

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Lando smiled and got out of the car. Carlos followed a minute later. They made their way to the front door whereby Lando knocked then waited for an answer. It was Lando's youngest sister, Cisca, who opened the door. 

"Hey." She said, happily. 

Lando smiled at her then pulled her in for a hug. 

"Hi, Carlos." Cisca said, shyly as she had moved away from her brother. 

Carlos smiled at her and accepted a handshake. 

Flo then appeared. She seemed startled at seeing Carlos but said nothing as she greeted her brother. She then turned towards Carlos. 

"Mum is so looking forward to seeing you." She said, sarcastically. 

"Flo." Said Lando, sternly.

His sister just smirked as she turned and walked away. Lando rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, let's get inside."

Cisca moved away to let Lando and Carlos step into the house. They both took off their shoes before there was a cough behind them. Ollie was standing with his arms crossed as he glared at Carlos. Lando nearly cursed. He had completely forgotten about his sisters when he had arranged for his parents to meet Carlos. In a way it was probably better to meet everyone. Then again, judging by some of his family's reactions, some of them weren't too impressed. 

"Carlos." Greeted Ollie. 

The Spaniard nodded. 

"Nice to see you again, Ollie." Responsed Carlos, politely. 

Ollie just shook his head then walked off. As Cisca was the youngest, she wasn't aware of what had happened between Lando and George. Her parents hadn't said anything and she was confused as to why her oldest brother wasn't happy. 

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been in a funny mood recently. Mum is the same." Said Cisca. 

Carlos held back a chuckle as Lando just rolled his eyes. 

"Let's go find mum and dad." Said Lando. 

He led Carlos through to the kitchen where his parents were currently cooking dinner. He coughed to get their attention. Cisca smiled as she spotted him, it dropped slightly when her eyes fell on Carlos. 

"Hello, darling."

She hugged her son then kissed him on both of his cheeks. She then moved away and stood in front of Carlos. His heart was beating at 100 miles per hour as Cisca narrowed her eyes at him. 

"It's lovely that you could join us." Said Cisca, gently. 

Carlos nodded. 

"Thank you for having me." He said, gratefully. 

Cisca nodded and leaned forward to kiss his cheek before stepping back. Adam had been hugging Lando and he was waiting to greet Carlos. 

"It's good to see you again, Carlos." Said Adam, softly. 

The Spaniard couldn't tell if Adam was lying or not but then again, he couldn't blame them for being polite. Adam took a step forward and held out his hand. Carlos looked at him for a moment before he too held out his hand. Adam shook his hand firmly and Carlos nervously bit his lip. 

"It's nice to be here and to see everyone. It's been a while." Said Carlos, gently. 

Adam looked at his wife who had gone back to the cooking. Young Cisca had since left to go and find her sister. Adam turned to look back at his son and Carlos. 

"Why don't you boys go and wait in the living room? Dinner will be ready shortly." 

Lando nodded and took hold of Carlos' hand to lead him out of the kitchen. They both slumped down on the sofa when they made it to the living room. Carlos wrapped an arm around Lando's shoulder as the young Brit cuddled into his chest. 

"I'm sorry if things are awkward, it's a lot for them to deal with." Lando apologised. 

"It's fine." Insisted Carlos. 

"They'll be fine with it, they know you because you're my teammate. It's the fact that I cheated and I'm no longer with George." Said Lando, softly. 

"At least they're polite." Soothed Carlos. 

Lando scoffed. 

Carlos looked down at him as he ran his thumb over Lando's shoulder. The young driver looked up at him. 

"I'm glad you're here." Murmured Lando. 

Carlos smiled. 

"I'm happy to be here."

He leaned down to kiss Lando who smiled into the kiss. Lando lifted a hand to cup the back of Carlos' neck. 

They were too busy to notice Ollie peeking in on their private moment. It wasn't until Adam left the kitchen to find everyone that he caught Ollie. He grabbed his son's arm and dragged him away. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Keeping an eye on Lando and Carlos." Replied Ollie. 

Adam sighed. 

"We have to get over this, including you, Ollie. Your mum isn't impressed by this either but we have to be civil. At the end of the day, Lando and George aren't together anymore." He said. 

Ollie huffed. 

"It doesn't mean I like it." He mumbled. 

"I know it's difficult to get our heads around but we just have to go with the flow at least for Lando's sake." Said Adam, softly. 

He patted his son on the shoulder before he walked down the corridor. 

"Girls, dinner's ready!" He shouted up the stairs. 

He then made his way towards the living room door and opened it slightly to call into the room. 

"Lando, Carlos, dinner is ready."

Carlos and Lando quickly pulled apart and made their way to the kitchen. 

Dinner was an awkward affair to begin with. Lando was sitting next to his brother to stop him from glaring at Carlos. It didn't stop Lando's mum or Flo from giving Carlos looks every so often. Thankfully, Adam was able to ask Carlos questions about winter break. It didn't take long for the Spaniard to relax as it seemed that everyone was settling down in his presence. 

When dinner was over, the siblings were encouraged to go to the living room so they could watch a movie and relax. Lando and Carlos were about to leave the kitchen when Adam grabbed their attention. 

"Boys, not so fast."

Lando sighed as they both turned back to look at Adam. 

"I'd like a word with Carlos." Said Adam. 

"Dad." Warned Lando.

Adam raised an eyebrow and Lando nearly rolled his eyes. 

"It's fine, Lando." Insisted Carlos. 

Lando shook his head as he left and headed towards the living room. 

"Let's go outside." Said Adam. 

He led his son's partner out to the garden where he stopped and looked turned to look at Carlos. He sighed. 

"You have to understand Carlos that Cisca and I aren't impressed with Lando's actions or yours. George was a part of our family. He knew Lando for a while before they started dating. You're a nice guy, Carlos. I don't want things to be awkward. I just want you to be aware that I'll be civil for Lando's sake but it's going to take time to get used to this." Adam explained to Carlos. 

The Spaniard nodded. 

"I'm really for what has happened. I can't imagine what it must be like for you all." He said, quietly. 

"Both of you have hurt George." Said Adam, softly. 

Carlos stared down at the ground, sheepishly. 

"I'm sorry." He murmured. 

"It's not me you have to apologise to."

Carlos didn't reply. 

"I wonder if you really are sorry." Muttered Adam. 

Carlos blushed but stayed silent. 

"Don't hurt him otherwise you'll have all of us on your back." Warned Adam. 

Carlos nodded quickly and sighed when Adam walked away and went back into the house. He eventually moved to go and find Lando. 

He had been unaware of the interrogation his boyfriend was receiving from his siblings. 

"How can you be with Carlos when you're with George?" Asked Cisca, innocently as she turned to look at her brother. 

Flo snorted. 

"He's not with George anymore. He's with Carlos. Just moving from one driver onto another." She said, sarcastically. 

"Shut up." Mumbled Lando. 

The room fell silent as Carlos walked in. He moved to sit beside Lando, oblivious to the glare that Ollie was giving him. 

They settled down as they watched the movie on the TV. Cisca and Adam came in when they had finished the dishes. Adam sat beside Ollie on the sofa as Cisca sat in the armchair.

At one point, Lando left to go to the bathroom. He was unaware that his brother had followed him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he found a Ollie standing outside the bathroom as he opened the door. 

"What the hell, Ollie? 

"Dad told me that you cheated on George." Replied Ollie, bluntly. 

Lando sighed. 

"I've had a long conversation with him, he isn't impressed with us but I'm sure he's going to be civil. You all know Carlos." He responded, quietly. 

"We've all known George for longer. How could you, Lando?" 

Lando stared at his brother. 

"I couldn't help it, Ollie." He insisted. 

His brother folded his arms across his chest. 

"How long were you cheating on George?" He asked. 

"I'm not answering that." Argued Lando. 

"So when we had dinner with the boys after the drive to survive release, you went to see Carlos, didn't you?"

Lando didn't answer. 

"You lied to me." Said Ollie, quietly. 

His brother sighed. 

"Ollie, please." 

"No, Lando. I'll be civil because dad has asked me to but if you expect me to be best friends with Carlos then you can think again." Said Ollie, angrily. 

He turned and made his way back to the living room. Lando closed his eyes in frustration before he eventually followed his brother. 

Ollie left once the film had finished, saying goodbye to his siblings and parents. He also said a quiet goodbye to Carlos but to Lando, it was something. Lando knew that it was going to take time for Ollie to forgive him and get used to the idea that he was now with Carlos. 

Lando had arranged for himself and Carlos to stay overnight with his parents. He went to grab their bags as everyone headed to bed. They both got changed into their pj's before they climbed into Lando's bed. 

"Ollie is really upset with me, I still feel really bad for lying to him." Said Lando, sadly. 

Carlos took Lando's hand in his. 

"He'll get over it. They just need to get used to us being together." He said, softly. 

Lando sighed. 

He leaned forward and kissed Carlos. He smiled at the Spaniard as he pulled back. 

"We can forget about Ollie. I'll make you feel better." Smirked Carlos. 

He closed the gap and kissed Lando's lips. Their kiss deepened as Carlos moved to straddle Lando's waist. He pulled away to haul Lando's t-shirt off then leaned in closer to kiss Lando's neck. The young Brit let out a moan as he lifted a hand to curl into Carlos' hair. Their moment was broken with banging on the door. 

"Can you two stop whatever it is you're doing? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Shouted Flo. 

Carlos and Lando stared at each other as Flo walked away. The couple giggled quietly before Carlos shifted so that he was lying down next to Lando again. Lando smiled at Carlos. 

"Sorry." He apologised. 

Carlos shook his head.

"We can continue when we get back to Woking." He murmured. 

Lando nodded in agreement. He tugged the bottom of Carlos' t-shirt before the Spaniard got the hint and hauled it off. 

"We can continue to kiss at least." Said Lando, slyly. 

Carlos smiled at his boyfriend as they began to kiss again. They made out for a while. Kissing softly and slowly, their kisses deepening as tongues got involved. They niddled on each others lips as their hands stroked over the others back. It wasn't until Lando tried to stifle a yawn that they decided to settle down and sleep. 

"Goodnight." Whispered Carlos. 

Lando smiled sleepily as his eyes drooped. He sighed as Carlos kissed his forehead. He cuddled into his boyfriend's chest. 

They both fell into a deep sleep. 

When Carlos woke up in the morning, the bed was empty so he threw on his t-shirt and made his way downstairs. He found Lando sitting on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. 

"Good morning." He said, brightly. 

Lando turned and smiled at him. Carlos moved closer to Lando so that he was standing in front of him. Lando rested a hand on his back. 

"Good morning to you too." Murmured Lando. 

They closed the gap between them and kissed one another. 

"Eww, gross!" 

The couple pulled apart and Lando sighed when he spotted Flo standing at the door. 

"Get lost." Argued Lando.

"I can't, I live here." Flo shot back. 

Lando rolled his eyes and removed his hand from Carlos' back as they set about preparing breakfast. 

By the time Carlos and Lando were ready to leave, Lando's family were no longer trying to make things difficult. Adam had told off Flo and he'd already had words with his wife on several occasions. In his mind, they should just be civil with Carlos for Lando's sake. He didn't want to cause a scene. After all, it was clear that Lando and George's relationship was over. Things were still awkward but then Lando and Carlos hadn't been together for that long. The family said farewell to Lando and Carlos as they left to head back to Woking. 

Carlos let out a huge breath and rested his head back. Lando chuckled. 

They had a peaceful drive as Lando headed back to his apartment. Carlos followed his boyfriend in and dumped his bag down on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Lando's waist as he gazed at the younger man. 

"Why don't we carry on with what we were doing last night?" Murmured Carlos. 

Lando hummed. 

"You know, we didn't have a shower at my parents house." He pointed out. 

Carlos narrowed his eyes until Lando stepped back to grab his hand and led him towards the bathroom. The Spaniard smiled. 

Yes, a shower was a much better idea.


End file.
